Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to digital imaging technology, and more particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to digital image stabilization methods in which a shaken (unstable) image is compensated in order to display a non-blurred image or store the non-blurred image. Embodiments of the inventive concept also relate to imaging devices which carry out digital image stabilization methods.
Digital cameras, digital video cameras, and portable image capturing devices (collectively referred to as cameras) are used to shoot pictures or videos while being hand-held. As such, a camera may be shaken while shooting pictures or videos, which may destabilize the image processing to result in a blurred captured image.
In addition, when a user a camera to shoot an image of an object under low illumination, an image is captured with a long exposure time in order to provide image quality with an acceptable signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). When the exposure time is lengthened in response to low illumination, additional time occurs to naturally pick up unintended shakes or motions by the user. This increases the chance of a blurred captured image.
Imaging devices may be configured to estimate an unintended motion and correct an image sequence before an image is displayed. The degree of image stablization depends on the quality of camera track estimation.